The invention concerns a measuring process for the hysteresis curve B(H) and J(H) of magnetic materials. It is used during measurement on soft and hard magnetic materials.
It is known that hysteresis curves of soft and hard magnetic materials can be measured in such a way that the measuring signals generated by measuring elements arranged on the samples are sent to an X-Y recorder after amplification and possible integration of the B signals, so that in the case of a slow change in the magnetized internal field strength H, the desired curve of the flux density B(H) or polarization J(H)=B-.mu..sub.o .multidot.H are recorded. This known process does not permit recording or measuring at higher frequencies than a few Hz in the case of soft magnetic metals, whereas, in the case of hard magnetic materials, it requires a great effort to produce the field intensity needed for saturation in a measuring yoke.